Reinkarnasi
by ambudaff
Summary: Sedari dulu Hermione mengagumi orang pandai, pintar, cerdas. Tak aneh kalau dia kagum pada Profesor Snape. Walau Snape pembunuh Dumbledore sekalipun? Ternyata ada rahasianya.


Harry melepas Jubah Gaib dan menunduk memandang orang yang dibencinya, yang mata hitamnya melebar menemukan Harry ketika dia berusaha bicara. Harry membungkuk di atasnya, dan Snape menyambar bagian depan jubahnya dan menariknya mendekat.

Suara serak berdeguk menyeramkan keluar dari tenggorokan Snape.

"Ambil... ini... Ambil... ini..."

Sesuatu selain darah keluar dari Snape. Biru keperakan, bukan gas bukan pula cairan, mengalir keluar dari mulutnya dan telinganya dan matanya, dan Harry tahu apa itu, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—

Sebuah botol, disihir dari ketiadaan, disorongkan ke tangannya yang gemetar oleh Hermione. Harry memasukkan zat keperakan itu ke dalamnya dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Snape, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, berusaha untuk duduk tegak. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya akan siapa yang keluar berikutnya dari lindungan Jubah Gaib.

Berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Bukan untuk Harry.

Matanya tertuju pada orang yang baru keluar dari Jubah Gaib. Tepat pada Hermione.

"_Një kohë më shumë. Prit."_

Asing. Aneh. Jelas bukan Mantra.

Dan anehnya lagi, Hermione tiba-tiba mengerti. Mengerti akan makna kalimat itu. Mengerti akan makna perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya selama ini, selama bertahun-tahun.

Hermione tersenyum.

Snape juga tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Cengkeramannya pada Jubah Harry mengendur. Tangan yang memegang Harry berdebam ke lantai, dan Snape tak bergerak lagi.

**REINKARNASI**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, dan tokoh-tokoh lain dalam cerita ini kepunyaan JK Rowling__. AU, Rate T. Cerita berikut disajikan dalam sudut pandang orang pertama, Hermione._

_Untuk __**dahliamerah**__ aka __**red dahlia**__, semoga puas walau tanpa adegan M_

_*nyengir*_

Sejak kecil aku suka dikelilingi orang pandai, orang cerdas. Begitu aku bisa mengingat, orang terdekatku adalah orang pandai—kedua orangtuaku adalah dokter gigi, sudah barang tentu keduanya pandai dan cerdas. Saudara-saudaraku yang tidak begitu banyak juga kebanyakan pandai-pandai dan cerdas-cerdas.

Mereka sering mendiskusikan berbagai macam hal. Suatu topik keilmuan atau perkembangan politik terbaru. Lengkap dengan argumen-argumen logis. Tempat yang paling mereka sukai untuk berdiskusi—kalau sedang di rumahku—adalah di perpustakaan. Karena dengan demikian mereka bisa sambil mencari buku atau terbitan berkala, mencari data untuk dukungan argumen mereka.

Aku besar dalam situasi seperti ini. Diskusi sambil tertawa-tawa hangat, memilih-milih buku dan menunjukkan kalimat-kalimat tertentu pada lawan bicara.

Aku suka itu.

Dan aku ingin seperti mereka.

Umurku 5 tahun saat masuk Elementary. Elementary Muggle tentu saja. Saat itu aku sudah pandai membaca. Di saat anak-anak lain sedang belajar mengeja dibimbing ibu guru, aku menyelesaikan membaca buku tentang Raja Arthur. Konsekuensinya, buku yang selesai kubaca jauh lebih banyak jumlahnya dari anak-anak lain. Juga lebih beragam, dibanding anak-anak lain yang berkisar tak jauh dari buku-buku yang diwajibkan guru.

Dan, oh ya! Tentu saja, aku punya idola. Banyak idola. Tapi yang pertama-tama jadi kriteria, ia harus pandai. Dan cerdas. Kedua orangtuaku jadi idola pertama. Dengan bertambah luas pergaulanku, lebih banyak lagi orang yang kuidolakan. Baik dari lingkungan sekitar maupun lingkup dunia, Albert Einstein misalnya. Dari lingkungan sekitar, terbanyak adalah guru-guru. Ada juga penjaga perpustakaan, atau pemilik toko donat 2 blok dari rumahku: seorang ibu-ibu tua, cerewet tapi baik hati. Ia nyaris bisa dibilang tahu tentang apa saja. Oh, ia langsung menjadi idolaku, dan donatnya menjadi kesukaanku.

Tapi, baik hati hanya kriteria nomer sekian. Yang penting pandai. Pintar. Cerdas. Tak peduli ia ramah atau judes. Karena itu, beberapa guru yang masuk dalam kategori 'kejam' atau '_killer_' menurut teman-temanku, bisa saja masuk dalam kategori idola, idolaku.

Bukan aku membanggakan diri, tapi aku juga bisa dibilang pandai. Dan pada anak-anak pandai di kelas, biasanya sikap guru-guru 'killer' itu melumer seketika. Walau mungkin tidak 180° berubah, tapi biasanya 'kekejaman' yang diperlihatkan pada anak-anak biasa dan 'sulit diajar', hilang jika berhadapan dengan anak-anak yang 'mudah diajar'.

Kelas terakhir Elementary, aku sudah memilih sekolah lanjutan, saat aku mendapat surat panggilan dari Hogwarts. Senang sekaligus merasa aneh karena akan diterima di sekolah yang tak biasa. Waktu beberapa minggu sebelum mulai bersekolah, kugunakan untuk membaca buku-bukunya, yang diwajibkan maupun hanya sekedar dianjurkan. Oh, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada Hogwarts! Ternyata dunia sihir pun memesona, apalagi karena banyak buku-bukunya!

Begitu masuk, segera saja aku mendapatkan idola-idola baru. Kepala Asramaku sekaligus guru Transfigurasiku, Profesor Minerva McGonagall, tegas sekaligus lembut. Ia bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor kucing dalam sekejap! Lalu, tentu saja Profesor Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolahku, ia sangat pandai tapi juga jenaka.

Tapi, yang sangat mengganggu sekaligus menantang adalah Guru Ramuan, Profesor Snape. Dari awal sudah terlihat kejam. Oke, apakah ia akan seperti guru-guru di sekolah Elementary-ku? Kejam pada semua anak pada umumnya, tetapi menjadi lebih baik setelah tahu kau pandai? Menurut anak-anak kelas atas, tidak. Banyak dari mereka yang pandai. Percy Weasley misalnya, kelas lima saat aku masuk, lalu rata-rata anak-anak Ravenclaw juga—mereka pandai-pandai—tapi pandangan mereka pada Profesor Snape sama saja dengan anak-anak lain. Sikap Profesor Snape pada anak-anak yang pandai ini, sama saja dengan pada anak yang lain.

Oke, kita lihat saja. Dari pelajarannya yang pertama memang beliau tampak kejam. Dengan kepandaiannya, mudah saja beliau meremehkan anak-anak kelas rendah. Sepertinya beliau tidak berminat mengajar. Kelihatannya, beliau terjebak sesuatu—dan beliau kesal sekali karena tidak bisa menghindarinya—sehingga terpaksa mengajar. Entahlah. Walau demikian, beliau masuk ke dalam daftar idolaku. Walau termasuk kategori yang unik.

Teman-temanku membencinya. Mungkin sebagian besar takut. Jadi diam-diam, membicarakannya di belakangnya. Mencercanya. Termasuk kedua teman baikku, Harry dan Ron.

Aku lega, setiap saat aku tahu kalau Harry dan Ron salah menilai beliau.

Saat pertandingan Quidditch waktu kami kelas satu, misalnya. Harry merasakan sapunya tidak beres. _Stereotype_ tentu saja, tudingan langsung diarahkan pada beliau karena beliau nampak sedang komat-kamit merapal mantra. Belakangan baru ketahuan kalau beliau justru sedang menghentikan aksi Profesor Quirell.

Dan berbagai peristiwa lain di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Jelas-jelas jika dilihat dari kacamata Harry, Profesor Snape adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi setelah di akhir tahun ajaran kami yang keempat, kami menyaksikan bahwa tanda bahwa Profesor Snape dulunya adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. Akan tetapi, Profesor Dumbledore bersikeras membelanya.

Berarti, ada apa-apa di belakang semua ini.

Kadang ada yang mendukung. Rubeus Hagrid. Sadar atau tidak, Hagrid selalu bersikap positif pada beliau. Tak pernah berkata jelek terhadap Profesor Snape. Remus Lupin juga. Walau di kemudian hari diketahui bahwa Remus dulu satu geng dengan James Potter dan Sirius Black, tetapi nampaknya Remus tidak punya urusan negatif dengan Profesor Snape. Pandangannya selalu positif padanya, seperti tatkala ia tiap bulan selalu dibuatkan Ramuan Wolfsbane oleh Profesor Snape saat ia mengajar di Hogwarts.

Perlahan penilaianku terhadap Profesor Snape berubah. Dari sekedar kekaguman—kagum pada kepandaiannya, kagum pada banyaknya keahlian yang dimilikinya—kemudian berubah menjadi fanatis. Pembenaran akan apapun yang dilakukan Profesor Snape. Diam-diam, secara halus. Apapun yang dikritisi Harry, misalnya, aku akan mencari alasan pembenarannya. Walau hanya sebatas dalam hati.

Terutama sejak tahun keempat, sejak kemudian di akhir tahun ajaran diketahui kalau Profesor Snape adalah anggota Pelahap Maut dengan tato Tanda Kegelapan di tangan kirinya. Dan, sekaligus juga diketahui—tanpa alasan yang jelas—kalau Dumbledore mendukung bahwa Profesor Snape sudah bersih. Sudah berada di pihak Putih. Kedua hal yang bertolak belakang ini nampak jelas jika terjadi sesuatu: Harry akan mengemukakan alasan bahwa Snape adalah Pelahap Maut, dan aku akan setengah membela dengan memaparkan alasan bahwa Dumbledore membelanya. Mempercayainya.

Mempercayainya. Apapun.

Mungkin itu yang mulai dilakukan pelan-pelan olehku.

Tahun berikutnya aku harus lebih sering mencari pembenaran. Fakta yang tersaji lebih mengarah pada dukungan pada tuduhan Harry: Snape itu jahat. Ia Pelahap Maut. Dan Dumbledore mau-maunya percaya padanya. Entah Dumbledore yang terlalu naif atau Snape yang pandai membujuk agar ia dipercaya.

Sampai pada akhir tahun pelajaran keenam, ketika Severus Snape membunuh Dumbledore. Ketika Harry dengan rasa sakit, memandang padaku dengan tatapan: 'Sudah kubilang! Ia memang jahat! Kau selalu membelanya! Padahal ia adalah seorang pembunuh!' dan dengan lemah aku hanya bisa sebatas mengatakan bahwa: "'Jahat' adalah kata yang keras—"

Jadilah aku berkelana tahun berikutnya bersama Harry dan Ron. Berusaha mencari cara untuk melenyapkan Voldemort, tanpa bisa bersandar pada bimbingan Dumbledore. Mencari Horcruxes, mencoba peruntungan tanpa petunjuk. Berusaha menggali apa yang aku tahu dari apa yang sudah aku baca, mencari petunjuk dari memori yang sudah aku kumpulkan. Selain dari ingatan, aku juga berusaha membawa beberapa buku referensi—dikecilkan agar mudah membawanya—tapi masih saja kami harus berusaha keras.

Dan di sinilah. Nampaknya perang akan memuncak di sini. Horcruxes satu-persatu sudah ditemukan. Satu yang ini, harus dipikirkan. Dari Ravenclaw.

Harry bersikeras agar kami kembali ke Hogwarts, mencari Horcruxes yang tersisa di sana. Kami bertemu dengan Neville. Bertemu dengan teman-teman Laskar Dumbledore. Dan akhirnya mendapat tambahan pengetahuan: kemungkinan Horcruxes Ravenclaw adalah sebuah Diadem. Yang sudah lama hilang.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat seperti apa diadem itu, aku bisa membawamu ke ruang rekreasi kami dan menunjukkannya kepadamu, Harry. Revenclaw memakainya di patungnya," sahut Cho Chang.

Harry sudah bergerak, ketika Ginny menukas, "Luna yang akan mengantar Harry, mau kan, Luna?"

Dan mereka berdua pergi.

Ron tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk mengambil taring Basilisk, dan bersamaku pergi juga ke toilet anak perempuan. Dan menghabisi pusaka Hufflepuff.

Situasi benar-benar tak keruan. Silih berganti, semua seperti sangat cepat terjadi. Dan kami bergabung lagi tak sengaja, Harry, Luna, Ron, aku, McGonagall, Flitwick—

"Profesor," aku cepat saja menyuarakan isi pikirannya pada Profesor Flitwick, "—di mana kira-kira kita bisa menemukan diadem Ravenclaw?"

Profesor Flitwick menggeleng. "Sudah beratus-ratus tahun hilang. Kalaulah ada yang tahu, sudah tentu akan bisa ditemukan sejak dulu—"

Profesor McGonagall menyela, "—sejak masa Ravenclaw sendiri masih ada?"

Profesor Flitwick mengangguk. "Sedihnya, ya. Semasa Ravenclaw sendiri masih ada, diadem itu sudah hilang—"

Profesor McGonagall menghela napas sejenak. "Kalau—kalau berani mengambil resiko, kita sebenarnya bisa mencari tahu langsung—"

"Dari Ravenclaw sendiri?" tak sengaja aku menyela.

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk. "Tapi resikonya besar—"

Profesor Flitwick turut mengangguk, "Benar, kalau kau mau memakai alat itu, resikonya sangat besar—"

"Aku akan mencobanya!"

"Hermione!"

"Herm—"

Profesor McGonagall memandangiku sejenak, kemudian menghela napas. "Mungkin kau memang tepat. Dulu kau pernah memakai _Time Turner_, jadi kukira kau juga akan paham prinsip _Time Ruler_ ini—"

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kalung tipis, nyaris transparan. Sudah seperti akan diberikan padaku, tapi tangannya berhenti, "—Kau yakin kau siap untuk resikonya?"

"Apakah itu, Profesor McGonagall?"

"Aku sendiri tak yakin. Bukan resiko fisik, karena dari pemakai terdahulu, tak pernah ada laporan kerusakan fisik. Kemungkinan—kerusakan psikis. Semacam kerusakan emosi, atau sejenisnya—"

Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu berdiri tegak, "Saya siap, Profesor!"

"HERMIONE!" suara kedua temanku berbarengan.

Aku menoleh pada mereka.

"Ayolah," suaraku membujuk mereka, "pertama, aku relatif yang paling tahu banyak tentang mantra-mantra—siapa tahu ada apa-apa. Lalu, aku juga paling banyak membaca, jadi relatif paling tahu tentang sejarah di masa Rowena—" sahutku tanpa bermaksud menyombongkan diri.

Aku tahu, mereka terpaksa menyetujui hal ini. Jadi aku dan Profesor McGonagall cepat-cepat kembali ke kantornya.

-o0o-

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya kami berdua. Aku dan Profesor McGonagall.. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Profesor McGonagall memberi kursus kilat mengoperasikan alat untuk mentransferku ke masa The Founding Four.

Bukan satu mantra tetapi beberapa mantra secara simultan. Tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tetapi biasanya aku langsung dapat menyerap inti dari mantra dan cara mengucapkannya. Kali ini, aku pun berusaha untuk bisa, meski aku agak sangsi. Kumpulan mantra ini agak rumit, dan punya alternatif pilihan. Jika terjadi 'x' maka kau harus mengucap ABC dan jika yang terjadi adalah 'y' maka kau harus mengucap DEF, dan seterusnya. Tetapi, seperti biasa kalau aku mendapat pelatihan mantra baru, aku berusaha untuk memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Kau siap?" tanya Profesor McGonagall. Ada rasa khawatir dalam ucapannya, tapi dengan mantap aku mengangguk. Kalaupun ada rasa was-was, aku harus menyembunyikannya.

"Ingat, ada kemungkinan akan ada akibat secara psikis akibat penggunaan mantra-mantra ini. Mudah-mudahan saja kau kuat—"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tahu, Ma'am," kataku pendek menyela.

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk. "Oke kalau begitu. Kita mulai saja."

Ia memberikan kalung tadi padaku, bentuknya hampir mirip dengan _Time Turner_. Keemasan, dengan bingkai seperti baja, hitam, keras, dan berkesan dingin. Transparan di bagian tengah. Sekilas kulihat, rangkaian huruf Rune mengelilingi.

Kukalungkan, lalu aku memejamkan mata sesuai prosedur. Mulai melafalkan mantra. Rasa-rasanya sudah benar, mudah-mudahan.

Belum waktunya membuka mata, aku masih mendaraskan mantra, ketika aku merasa sekelilingku berubah. Yang paling terasa, perubahan suhu. Dingin. Dingin dan lembab.

Hati-hati aku menyelesaikan pembacaan mantra dan membuka mata.

Aku masih di Hogwarts. Sepertinya.

Tapi masih gelap. Perlahan, kegelapan berubah menjadi remang-remang. Suasana tetap dingin dan lembab. Seperti ada angin yang meniup angin. Perlahan.

Aku masih belum berani bergerak.

Sampai kemudian aku sadar, aku berada di kantor Profesor Flitwick—kantor Profesor Flitwick? Mungkin bukan, sepertinya, karena ada tempat tidur di sana. Dan ada seorang—er... tapi di yang di tempat tidur itu seorang wanita. Sepertinya aku kenal. Sepertinya... aku pernah melihatnya...

Aku menepuk keningku sendiri! Tentu saja, ia Rowena Ravenclaw!

Jadi, aku berada di kantor Ravenclaw, di masa The Founding Four? Wow!

Aku belum sempat berkata apa-apa ketika wanita di tempat tidur itu memberi isyarat padaku agar mendekatinya. Samar kulihat wajahnya tersenyum.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya. Wajahnya semakin jelas.

Pucat.

Apakah Rowena Ravenclaw sedang sakit? Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin, sakit tetapi tetap memaksa bekerja, sampai tempat tidurnya dipindah ke kantor? Akan kutanyakan nanti, karena beliau sudah terlebih dahulu menegurku.

"Kau dari masa datang, kan?" ia menebak dengan tepat. Dengan suara yang pelan. Aku mengangguk. Masih belum bisa bicara apa-apa. Berdiri di samping tempat tidur, cukup dekat agar bisa mendengar pembicarannya. Mencoba memberanikan diri bersuara.

"Namaku Hermione Granger. Dari asrama Gryffindor. Datang dari tahun 1998—"

Ia mengangguk. "Hampir seribu tahun yang akan datang." Ia terbatuk. "Dan kalian masih mempergunakan asrama seperti kami? Empat asrama?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan Kepala Sekolahnya sekarang dari asrama mana?"

Agak canggung juga aku menjawabnya. Profesor Snape memang baru saja dijatuhkan bersama-sama oleh para Kepala Asrama yang lain, tapi belum ada penggantinya. Apakah kusebut Profesor Mc Gonagall saja? Akhirnya kupaksakan juga. "Dari Slytherin, Ma'am."

Ia mengangguk. Dan terbatuk lagi. Ia mencari sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya, yang kuperkirakan sebuah mangkuk.

"Mencari ini, Ma'am?" aku mengambil mangkuk itu dan mendekatkan padanya. Ia mengangguk, dan terbatuk keras. Memuntahkan sesuatu pada mangkuk itu.

Sepertinya darah. Agak kehitaman.

Aku meletakkan lagi mangkuk tadi. Kulihat di meja kecil samping tempat tidur, ada sebuah piala, ada secarik kain. Aku menduga, itu serbet, kuambil dan pelan kuseka sekitar mulut Profesor Ravenclaw. Ia terdiam. Kuambil piala itu, kuberikan padanya, dan ia meminumnya sedikit.

Setelah batuknya reda, baru ia membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Kau melakukan perjalanan waktu sejauh ini, apakah yang kau inginkan?"

Aku berdeham. "Ini tentang—_well_, benda pusaka yang Anda miliki, Profesor Ravenclaw."

"Diadem?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Teruskan."

"Pada jaman kami, ada seorang penyihir yang sangat jahat. Namanya V-Vol-Voldemort, Ma'am. Lewat penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Kepala Sekolah kami terdahulu, beliau menemukan bahwa V-Voldemort ini menyimpan beberapa serpihan jiwanya dalam Horxruces—"

"Jadi pada jamanmu, sihir itu masih dipakai?" ia seperti tak percaya.

"Tidak. Kabarnya ini adalah sihir kuno yang digali kembali—"

"Ya betul," Profesor Ravenclaw berusaha untuk duduk dengan susah payah. Aku cepat-cepat membantunya, meletakkan bantal di belakang punggungnya, dan memeganginya saat ia mencari letak yang tepat untuk bersandar, "—Horcruxes adalah sihir dari jaman yang sangat kuno. Bahkan kamipun menganggapnya kuno," ia berhenti sejenak menarik napas. "Baru saja beberapa bulan lalu sihir Horcruxes ini dinyatakan terlarang. Buku dan perkamen tentangnya harus dimusnahkan. Tentu saja si penjahat Voldemort ini berusaha sangat keras menemukan sihir kuno ini—"

Jadi di jaman The Founding Four pun sihir ini sudah dianggap kuno? Alangkah tuanya sihir Horcruxes ini kalau begitu!

Profesor Ravenclaw batuk lagi. Aku mengambilkan piala tadi, duduk di sampingnya dan membiarkannya minum.

Beliau memberikan piala itu padaku, membetulkan letak duduknya sebelum meneruskan, "Lalu, hubungannya dengan Diadem apa?"

Menarik napas panjang, aku mulai menceritakan sepak terjang Voldemort. Tentang kekejiannya. Tentang kematiannya yang pertama. Tentang kecurigaan Dumbledore akan duplikasi jiwanya. Tentang kesukaannya akan benda-benda pusaka, dan kecurigaan Dumbledore bahwa benda-benda itu dijadikan Voldemort sebagai Horcruxes, dan beberapa di antaranya sudah terbukti kebenarannya. Leontin Slytherin, maupun piala Hufflepuff. Dan sudah dihancurkan.

Tentang kecurigaan kami bahwa benda pusaka Ravenclaw, Diadem, juga dijadikan Horcrux olehnya. Bahwa kami sampai sekarang belum menemukan di mana letak Diadem, karena Profesor Flitwick—sebagaimana semua murid Ravenclaw—mengatakan bahwa pusaka itu hilang sejak beratus tahun lalu.

Profesor Ravenclaw menarik napas panjang.

Aku salah mengartikan tarikan napas itu, dan cepat-cepat menambahkan, "—k-kami mungkin terpaksa menghancurkan benda itu di masa depan, Ma'am. Tapi itu terpaksa sekali—"

Profesor Ravenclaw tersenyum. "Bukan itu. Kalau memang kita akan menghancurkan penyihir keji, tak ada artinya sebuah Diadem. Kita bisa membuat Diadem lagi nanti, satu, seratus, atau bahkan seribu Diadem juga. Tapi masalahnya—Diademku sekarang hilang."

Wajahku tentu terbaca jelas sekali, kaget. "Hi-Hilang, Ma'am?"

Profesor Ravenclaw mengangguk. "Hilang," ulangnya.

"B-Ba-Bagaimana bisa hilang, siapa—"

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Kita tak boleh menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti kuat. Tapi Diadem itu tadinya ada di kantorku, dan dengan pengamanan maksimal, tentunya dariku. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu adanya pengamanan itu, dan lebih sedikit lagi orang yang tahu bagaimana melemahkan pengamanan itu—"

"—dan Anda mencurigai siapa?"

Beliau terdiam sejenak. Menerawang ke jendela—jendela yang kukenal sebagai jendela yang pernah kukunjungi di atas punggung Buckbeak. Lalu tersenyum, senyum sinis.

"Anakku."

"Anak—Anak Anda?"

"Ya. Setelah aku menelusuri kronologi hilangnya Diadem, orang yang kemungkinan berada di sekitar kantor saat itu adalah Helena. Dia juga termasuk orang yang tahu kalau Diadem itu dilindungi oleh pengamanan, plus dia juga termasuk di antara sedikit orang yang tahu bagaimana melemahkannya—"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tidakkah—tidakkah ada kemungkinan dia dijebak, Ma'am? Orang lain berbuat seolah-olah dia yang mengambil? Lalu untuk motif apa?"

Agak lama Profesor Ravenclaw baru menjawab. "Ya. Aku juga sudah menelusuri kemungkinan Helena dijebak, tapi tidak. Aku sudah mencoba melihat hilangnya Diadem ini dari berbagai sudut, dari berbagai versi, tetapi tetap saja yang keluar adalah Helena yang mengambilnya—"

Aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Aku juga tak bisa percaya, Miss Granger," sahutnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, "—anakku sendiri, yang kubesarkan sendiri, yang kudidik sendiri, bisa melakukan—"

Menghembuskan napas, aku bertanya, "Lalu, sekarang di mana anak Anda?"

Profesor Ravenclaw menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu. Ia menghilang. Kami sudah mencoba melacak jejaknya, ada petunjuk ke beberapa tempat, dan semuanya belum pasti."

Jadi, hilang begitu saja? Apakah Voldemort yang menemukannya entah di mana, dan menjadikannya sebagai Horcrux? Atau Voldemort menemukan benda lain, yang sepadan sebagai pusaka Ravenclaw, sebagai gantinya menjadikannya Horcrux? Dan kalau itu terjadi, akan sangat ruwet, karena kita tidak akan bisa menerka-nerka, benda apa yang dijadikan Horcrux—

Ketukan pendek tapi tegas, terdengar dari pintu.

Profesor Ravenclaw menarik napas, terlihat ada raut lega di wajahnya. "Mungkin Francois bisa menolong kita," sahutnya pelan, sebelum menginstrusikan tegas, "Masuk!"

Aku memandang penuh perhatian ketika pintu terbuka, dan orang itu masuk. Tidak, bukan orang, tetapi orang-orang. Ada dua. Keduanya bertubuh tinggi tegap, busananya mengesankan mereka adalah bangsawan, atau sejenisnya.

"Profesor," orang yang satu menyapa. Keduanya membungkuk hormat pada Profesor Ravenclaw. Kesanku, mereka berdua itu levelnya setingkat di bawah Profesor Ravenclaw, belum lagi kelihatannya umur mereka lebih muda. Mungkin, dulunya murid Hogwarts juga?

"Kemarilah," Profesor Ravenclaw melambaikan tangannya pada keduanya. Mereka mendekat. Profesor Ravenclaw memperkenalkanku pada mereka.

"Ini Hermione Granger, dari Gryffindor. Dan ini Francois Noir," ia menunjuk pada yang satu, "yang ini Septimus Prince—" Keduanya sopan mengangguk. "Keduanya dari Slytherin. Salazar berbaik hati mengirimkan mereka untuk membantuku mencari Helena—"

Raut wajah keduanya seperti agak tak setuju.

"Miss Granger sudah tahu ceritanya," Profesor Ravenclaw lagi-lagi seperti membaca pikiran mereka, "—dan ia juga akan membantu mencari Helena."

Aku belum menyatakan akan membantu Helena, tapi disebutkan begitu saja, ini suatu kehormatan!

Raut wajah keduanya agak melunak begitu mendengarnya. Dengan isyarat Profesor Ravenclaw, keduanya menyihir kursi dan sebuah meja pendek, mendekatkannya ke tempat tidur Profesor Ravenclaw, dan duduk. Aku yang duduk di tepi pembaringan, jadi tepat di seberang mereka.

Mr Noir mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dan membukanya di atas meja. Peta. Peta Inggris Raya dan sekitarnya. Ia dan Mr Prince juga mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan merapal mantra tertentu bersamaan. Mendadak peta dipenuhi jalur hijau berkelip-kelip ke segala arah.

"Kami sudah menelusuri kemungkinan ke mana saja Helena akan pergi, Ma'am," sahut Mr Noir, "dan jalur-jalur ini adalah jalur di mana Helena pernah berada dalam waktu satu bulan terakhir."

Profesor Ravenclaw memandang jalur-jalur itu dengan seksama. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah, dan bertanya penuh harap, "Bisakah kalian mencari, jalur mana yang terakhir ia tempuh?"

Mr Prince menunjuk dengan tongkatnya, "Jalur yang terakhir ia tempuh adalah yang ini—" dan tongkatnya menelusuri satu jalur tertentu, "—tetapi ia tidak berhenti di Inggris Raya, melainkan menyeberang Channel—" ia menunjuk jalur yang berhenti di tepi daratan Inggris yang berseberangan dengan Prancis, dan suaranya melemah, "—dan mantranya hanya bisa menunjukkan sampai sebatas itu—"

Profesor Ravenclaw seperti akan berbicara, tetapi disimpannya sendiri. Kuperhatikan, kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat, tapi bergetar. Sepertinya ia mencoba menahan diri sejenak.

"Apakah—apakah kita bisa mencarinya di daratan Eropa?" tanyanya lemah. Masih penuh harap.

"Ia bisa berada di mana saja di Eropa, Ma'am," sahut Mr Noir, juga dengan suara yang lemah.

Tunggu.

Di abad 11 ini, apakah mereka belum mengenal mantra _Manifesto_? Er, rasanya belum deh.

"Ehm," dehemku, berusaha masuk dalam percakapan, "tidakkah kita bisa ikuti saja jejaknya sampai Channel, menyeberang ke Eropa, dan di sana menelusuri lagi jejak Miss Ravenclaw?"

Profesor Ravenclaw terdiam, pandangannya tertuju pada jalur menghijau di peta tapi ia tidak fokus ke sana.

"Mungkin saja," sahut Mr Prince, "meski agak sulit dan akan memakan waktu lama—"

"Kenapa tidak kita coba saja," Mr Noir menjadi terlihat lebih bersemangat, "—lagipula kita punya satu tenaga tambahan sebagai bantuan. Miss Granger. Dengan menganggap kemampuan sihirnya setara dengan kita, berarti kita punya tiga tenaga, dan bukankah tiga kepala akan lebih baik dari dua?"

Baru kuperhatikan baik-baik, rasanya ada semangat yang berbeda yang dipunyai Mr Noir. Ia seperti sangat ingin menemukan Helena, apapun yang terjadi. Atau—Mr Noir punya rasa berbeda pada Helena? Ataukah mereka memang pacaran? Rasanya sih tidak, tapi mungkin sebatas hubungan sepihak, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Mungkin saja.

Dan—rasanya kedua pria ini punya penampilan yang familiar buatku—

Ya tentu saja. Maafkan aku, tapi mengingatnya membuatku ingin tertawa: jika diberi rantai-rantai, maka Mr Noir akan mirip Baron Berdarah. Dan Mr Prince—aku berusaha mengingat-ingat—rambutnya hitam pendek cepak. Kalau dibiarkan panjang, akankah mirip dengan Profesor Snape?

Sepertinya sih iya.

Tapi aku mengesampingkan pemikiran itu. Mr Noir dan Mr Prince sudah selesai dengan paparan pada Profesor Ravenclaw tentang apa yang akan mereka lalukan. Lalu memandang padaku.

"Miss Granger, kira-kira kapan kau siap untuk berangkat?"

"Aku siap kapan saja," sahutku sigap.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita bertemu di depan Aula Besar satu jam lagi—" sahut Mr Prince sambil bangkit dan minta diri pada Profesor Ravenclaw.

Setelah mereka keluar kamar, Profesor Ravenclaw mulai memberiku kuliah singkat tentang Diadem—bagaimana anak-anak Ravenclaw menganggap Diadem adalah sumber pengetahuan, padahal pengetahuan itu didapat atas usaha mereka sendiri, dan sepertinya Helena juga sudah terasuki pemikiran bahwa dengan menggunakan atau lebih jauh lagi, memiliki Diadem, maka ia akan punya pengetahuan punya kebijakan lebih banyak dari yang dipunyai ibunya.

Itu yang diduga Profesor Ravenclaw, makanya Helena sampai tega mencuri Diadem. Entah mungkin Profesor Ravenclaw memang terlalu keras bekerja, atau juga dengan tambahan stres memikirkan anak yang hilang, maka Profesor Ravenclaw jatuh sakit. Seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tak bisa memikirkan ada anak yang setega itu pada ibunya sendiri!

Tapi, sudah terjadi. Dan aku sudah memberikan janjiku pada Profesor Ravenclaw, bahwa aku bersedia pergi bersama Mr Noir dan Mr Prince untuk mencari Helena. Bersama Diadem itu. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.

Takut-takut aku tanyakan pada Profesor Ravenclaw tentang hubungan Mr Noir dengan Helena.

Profesor Ravenclaw tersenyum.

"Anak muda di mana-mana sama saja," sahutnya. "Dari beberapa tahun lalu, dari saat Francois masih sekolah di sini, dia sudah terlihat ada rasa pada Helena. Cuma Helena tidak mengindahkannya."

"Itulah makanya begitu Helena hilang, ia antusias memintaku untuk membantu mencarinya. Meminta pada Salazar agar menugaskannya untuk mencari Helena. Dan Salazar menyetujuinya, bahkan menambahkan Septimus dalam tim pencarian."

"Anda setuju kalau mereka berdua—Helena dan Mr Noir—berhubungan?"

"Kukira tak ada salahnya. Francois baik, pandai, suka menolong. Hanya saja dia agak mudah naik darah. Seorang pria yang mudah naik darah, bukankah akan lebih baik jika didampingi oleh seorang wanita yang sabar? Kukira ini tak kulihat pada Helena. Helena kurasa cenderung tinggi hati, bukan wanita yang sabar. Tapi—bukankah tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini?"

Aku tersenyum. Meletakkan tanganku di atas kedua tangannya, "Profesor Ravenclaw, sudah satu jam. Aku pergi bersama Mr Noir dan Mr Prince. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini."

Profesor Ravenclaw tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. "Restuku menyertaimu. Oya, aku sedari tadi bertanya-tanya, setelah mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Francois dan Septimus. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi anak asrama Godric? Rasanya kualifikasimu akan lebih cocok untuk menjadi anak asramaku?"

Aku tersenyum sambil berdiri. Pertanyaan yang sering aku dengar. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Ma'am. Mungkin Topi Seleksi punya pertimbangan lain saat memasukkan aku ke asrama Griffyndor—"

-o0o-

Kami berkumpul di depan Aula Besar dan berangkat, menuju titik Apparition terdekat, dan ber-_DisApparate_. Tujuan kami, mengikuti jalur yang digunakan Helena, menyeberang ke daratan Eropa. Satu hal, nampaknya pada abad ke-11 ini, teknik _Apparate_ belum secanggih masa kita. Nampaknya _Apparate_ lintas lautan masih belum bisa dilakukan. Jadi kami masih harus menggunakan perahu seperti layaknya Muggle, mungkin bisa ditambah sedikit sihir untuk mempercepat perjalanan. Dari sana baru kami akan meneruskan mencari dan menelusuri jejak Helena.

Kami sampai di tepi daratan Inggris. Aku melihat ke sekeliling.

Mr Prince mengatakan, kami harus mencari tempat yang gelap agar bisa naik perahu dengan fasilitas tambahan: sihir. Bagaimana sorotan masyarakat Muggle jika tahu perahu kami disihir, tentu heboh.

Tapi lingkungan ini berbeda.

Hari ini sudah malam, tetapi lingkungan ini terang benderang. Nampaknya ratusan atau bahkan ribuan obor dinyalakan. Pantai riuh rendah oleh banyaknya perahu besar yang mendarat, dan ada masih banyak lagi yang nampaknya akan menyusul.

Ada apa? Apakah ada perayaan tertentu?

Dan mendadak aku sadar. Daerah di pinggir pantai ini Pevensey. Dan ini tahun 1066.

Tahun 1066 pasukan Normandia mendarat dari Perancis untuk menaklukkan Inggris! Dengan 300 kapalnya, Normandia mengahancurkan pasukan Inggris yang baru saja kematian rajanya. Plus, sebagian besar pasukan sedang berperang di Inggris bagian Utara—

Aku menarik punggung baju Mr Noir yang sudah akan berjalan ke ruang terbuka. "Hati-hati. Para Muggle ini bukan Muggle biasa. Mereka prajurit. Sebaiknya kita hindari bertemu dengan mereka—"

Pandangan Mr Prince tajam menatapku, namun ia segera berbalik arah. Menatap Mr Noir dan mulai menyusun rencana.

"Kita mencari perahu yang biasa kita pakai," sahutnya, "perlindungannya harus lebih kuat. Jangan memakai jalur yang terlalu dekat dengan mereka—"

Aku mengangguk.

Kami menelusuri tepian pantai, menjauhi keramaian. Di sebuah rumpun semak-semak, Mr Prince menguak semaknya, dan ternyata di bawahnya ada sebuah perahu kecil. Sepertinya Mr Prince sudah terbiasa dengan persembunyian perahu itu.

Kami bertiga menariknya mendekati air. Mr Noir naik terlebih dahulu, membantu aku naik, kemudian baru Mr Prince.

Dengan mantra-mantra tertentu, kami menjalankan perahu yang tersamar. Perlu penyamaran ini, karena menurut Mr Prince, ia bisa merasakan ada hawa sihir walau sedikit, dari keramaian di tepi pantai sana itu.

Mungkinkah pasukan Normandia membayar satu atau lebih penyihir, untuk menyukseskan serangan mereka pada Inggris?

Entahlah. Mending kami menghindar dari jalur mereka, dan memilih jalur lain untuk menyeberang ke Perancis. Dengan ketajaman mata plus beberapa mantra, Mr Prince bisa menghindari batu karang dan arus memutar, sehingga kami bisa melaju dengan sempurna.

Tapi, saat aku sekali menoleh, nyata sekali bahwa dia sedang memandangiku. Pandangan menyelidik, kalau kau tahu. Dan bergegas membuang pandangan tatkala aku memergokinya.

Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula, ia baru bertemu denganku sekali ini, tetapi sudah diberi tugas bersama oleh Profesor Ravenclaw, ya jelas saja ia curiga.

Jadi aku kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di kejauhan. Di abad di mana lampu masih merupakan hal langka, pemandangan kali ini benar-benar spektakuler. Kalau saja aku bisa mengabadikannya dengan kamera. Penyeberangan sekitar 300 kapal dari Prancis ke Inggris sudah barang tentu hiruk pikuk dan terang benderang, setidaknya untuk bandingan masa itu. Beda tentu jika dibandingkan dengan nyala listrik yang kita punyai sekarang.

Beberapa jam menghindari pasukan Normandia, batu karang yang tak terlihat di bawah permukaan air, dan arus memutar yang menenggelamkan, akhirnya kami tiba juga di tanah Prancis.

Tak sabaran, setelah bergegas menyimpan perahu di tempat tersembunyi dengan rapi, Mr Noir membuka petanya. Merapal mantra untuk menemukan ke arah mana sebenarnya Helena Ravenclaw pergi.

Gagal.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku tak berhasil merapal mantranya?"

Mr Prince menggantikannya merapal mantra.

Gagal juga.

"Apakah yang terjadi? Apakah kalau mantra itu dirapal di luar teritori, jadi tak berfungsi?" sahutnya, kening berkerut.

Tentu saja. Mantra yang kalian pakai itu tidak bisa dipakai melintasi perairan yang besar. Sini, aku coba pakai _Manifesto_!

"Eh," aku menyela, "boleh aku mencoba?"

Keduanya saling memandang, lalu ragu mengangguk.

Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan gambar peta yang tadi dipapar di kantor Profesor Ravenclaw. Setelah fokus pada ujung jalur di Pevensey, aku berbisik, "_Manifesto_!"

Dalam bayanganku, gambar peta itu semakin membesar, meluas. Jalur yang tadinya terputus di Pevensey karena terpotong laut, kini muncul kembali di bagian Prancis. Terus maju. Berkelok-kelok.

Bagai membaca peta buta. Untung saja di Elementary aku sudah biasa membaca peta buta. Begitu jalur itu berhenti, aku bisa mengira-ngira.

"Tirana. Albania," sahutku, membuka mata. "—di hutan," sahutku menambahkan.

Keduanya memandangku tak percaya.

Rasanya seperti tokoh Mary Sue dalam cerita-cerita, kau begitu misterius, dan kau begitu pintar! Tapi jengah juga diperhatikan begitu. Aku merasa lega saat Mr Prince membuka suara.

"Kita ber-_Apparate_ ke sana."

Bersiap, dan lakukanlah.

Kami tiba di hutan tepi kota Tirana. Kota Tirana jaman abad 11 tentu kalah jauh dalam soal ramai. Sekarang saatnya mencari, di mana Helena berada di hutan luas ini. Mr Noir seperti biasa, tak sabar, cenderung ceroboh, memimpin di depan. Mr Prince justru lebih hati-hati, cenderung menyelidik dulu. Dan ia berjalan tepat di sampingku.

Aku merasa ada yang ia ingin bicarakan.

"Miss Granger—"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hermione saja," sahutku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sep," ia menghela napas terlebih dahulu. "Kau tidak hidup di jaman ini, benarkah?"

Otomatis aku menoleh. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui?

Ia tersenyum tipis.

Ya, itu juga. Bagaimana orang-orang—tepatnya para penyihir abad ini—bisa mengetahui kalau aku bukan bagian dari jaman ini, dan bagaimana bisa mereka seperti membaca pikiran? Apakah mereka ahli Legilimency? Padahal begitu aku ditransfer ke jaman ini, pakaianku pun menyesuaikan.

"Kau sepertinya banyak tahu. Aku lihat-lihat, kau bukan tipe penyihir dengan Mata Batin, jadi kau tidak ahli dalam Ramalan. Satu-satunya yang mungkin, kalau kau banyak tahu apa yang terjadi tanpa meramal, adalah, kau berasal di jaman yang lebih tua dari jaman kami," ia memandangku seolah menang. "Pertama, saat kita mau menyeberang. Kau tahu bahwa orang banyak yang sedang menyeberang itu Muggle, dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu—"

"Akan ada peperangan di Hastings," aku mengaku, "—dan Inggris kalah. Inggris dijajah Prancis karenanya—"

Ia mengangguk. "Yang kedua, saat merapal mantra mencari. Aku banyak hapal mantra, dan aku rasanya belum pernah mendengar—"

"_Manifesto_, ya. Kalau tidak salah, itu diciptakan tahun 1800-an—"

Sekali lagi ia mengangguk, tipis kutangkap rasa kemenangan. "Jadi, benar kau bukan dari jamanku? Umurmu kukira tak jauh berbeda denganku, dan aku baru dua tahun lulus, seharusnya aku pernah melihatmu di Hogwarts—"

"Aku kelas tujuh," aku mengaku, "—tapi di tahun 1998—"

"Hm," matanya menerawang, "mungkin kau kelas tujuh istimewa? Rasanya kelas tujuh pengetahuannya tidak sebanyak itu—"

Mungkin pipiku memerah, tapi aku menepis. "Ah, kau bisa saja, Mr Pr—"

"Sep saja, kan sudah kubilang—"

"Oh. Oke. Jadi Sep—boleh aku bertanya?"

Sikap tubuhnya seperti menyilakan, jadi aku meneruskan.

"Seperti kupikirkan tadi. Sepertinya kalian bisa membaca pikiran? Profesor Ravenclaw, begitu aku datang, beliau sudah bisa menebak maksud kedatanganku. Kau juga, menebak aku bukan dari jaman ini dengan cara seperti membaca pi—"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Beberapa orang memang ahli Legilimency. Profesor Ravenclaw," begitu menyebut namanya, sikapnya menjadi sangat hormat, "adalah seorang Legilimens ternama. Kalau aku, yah, sedikit-sedikit sih bisa—"

"Kau pasti bohong. Kutebak, kau hanya setingkat kalahnya dari kepiawaian Profesor Ravenclaw—"

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa kecil. "Oke, aku mengaku. Aku ahli Legilimency di angkatanku, tapi terus terang, ada banyak juga yang ahli Legilimency. Jadi, aku tak terhitung—"

Oh ya. Sikapnya akrab kalau sudah kenal begini. Rendah hati. Ramah. Banyak tertawa. Selain dari tampang mirip Profesor Snape, tak ada kesamaan dari mereka berdua kurasa.

"Kau juga ahli Ramuan, tidak?" aku mencoba peruntungan.

Tertawa kecil lagi. "Ini yang ahli membaca pikiran orang, aku atau kau?"

Aku asumsikan ia menjawab 'ya' J.

Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sangat mengidolakan orang yang cerdas dan pandai? Kurasa Septimus Prince langsung masuk kategori itu. Ditambah lagi ia ternyata ramah, plus rendah hati. Penampilan awalnya saja ia dingin dan misterius, ternyata tidak.

Jadi perjalanan kami mencari Helena menjadi hangat untukku, walau tengah malam di tengah hutan berangin begini. Dengan suara rendah agar tak mengganggu binatang malam, ia banyak bercerita tentang jamannya. Ia juga banyak bertanya tentang jamanku, yang kujawab hanya yang umum-umum saja. Aku tak boleh terlalu banyak membuka rahasia masa depan, kan?

Dan seperti kuduga, ia tiba juga pada pertanyaan, mengapa aku berada di jamannya?

Dengan sedikit enggan, kuceritakan garis besarnya. Pada pokoknya aku hanya ingin tahu, ada di mana Diadem Ravenclaw. Itu saja.

"Penjahat ini, Voldemort, dia berasal dari Slytherin?" tanyanya terdengar masygul.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan, hubungan asramamu dengan asramaku tidak begitu baik, kan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Ia menarik napas panjang. "Sebenarnya, yang kontroversial memang pendapat Profesor Slytherin tentang PureBlood dan HalfBlood. Ia ditentang habis-habisan oleh Profesor Gryffindor. Tetapi selain dari hal itu, mereka bersahabat baik. Begitu pula dengan para Profesor yang lain."

Ia menghela napas lagi. "Seperti ini saja contohnya, Profesor Ravenclaw kehilangan putrinya—jangan sebut juga kehilangan Diademnya—dan semua bersimpati. Semua menawarkan pertolongan. Kebetulan saja yang diterima adalah tawaran Profesor Slytherin," Sep menunjuk Mr Noir dengan dagunya. "Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Francois mengejar Helena, sedari kita bersekolah dulu, dan selama itu Helena terus saja menolaknya. Kukira, Profesor Ravenclaw ingin agar Francois bisa membujuk Helena untuk pulang, walau kuragukan—"

Ah, cinta memang tak kenal asrama—

Kami berhenti seketika. Mr Noir sebenarnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti, dan kami nyaris menabraknya. Aku melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Mr Noir.

Sebuah rumah sederhana, bisa dibilang gubuk sih, tapi bersih dan rapi. Di tengah hutan? Tentu orangnya berani, atau ingin bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

Mr Noir mendekat. Dan memanggil, setengah berteriak.

"Helena!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi.

"Helena!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Mr Noir mendekat, dan mengetuk pintu, setengah menggedor. Tak ada respons. Sep mendekat, dan menempelkan telinga di daun pintu. Ia tersenyum pada Mr Noir.

"Dia ada, Francois, mungkin ia ingin bersembunyi. Lagipula, kau membuatnya takut," bisiknya. Dikeluarkannya tongkat sihir, ditujukan pada lubang kunci, "_Alohomora_!"

Daun pintu terbuka seketika.

"Miss Ravenclaw," Sep memanggilnya sopan, "saya Septimus Prince. Bersama saya Mr Francois Noir, dan Miss Hermione Granger. Kami hanya akan menyampaikan pesan dari ibu Anda, Profesor Ravenclaw. Sila menampakkan diri," sahutnya.

Beberapa menit tak ada apa-apa, tetapi kemudian dari sudut yang gelap, ia muncul.

"Kalian cukup pandai juga, bisa menemukanku. Nah, sekarang, pesan apa yang akan kalian sampaikan?"

"Ibu Anda sedang sakit keras, Miss. Mohon ikut kembali,"

Ia terkekeh.

"Aku tahu tipuan kalian. Aku tahu. Aku harus kembali, dan aku akan menjadi terdakwa dalam hilangnya Diadem. Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang!"

Sep menelan ludah. "Tapi ibu Anda benar-benar sakit, dan ia ingin bertemu dengan Anda, sebelum—sebelum—"

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin kembali. Dan jangan takut, begitu kalian kembali, aku akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi, yang tidak bisa kalian temukan—"

"Miss Ravenclaw," aku mencoba membujuk, "—ibu Anda bahkan memimpin asrama dari tempat tidur yang ditempatkan di kantor. Segala upaya dilakukan agar ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Anda, Miss."

Tertawanya sinis. "Apakah itu _show of force_? Memperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa ia sangat berdedikasi, di tengah sakitnya juga tetap saja bekerja?" Seperti terdengar suara 'huh' dan ia meneruskan, "Lalu aku akan dibanding-bandingkan. Bahwa aku tidak sepandai dia, bahwa aku tidak secerdas dia—"

Mr Noir menyela dengan marah, "Demi Merlin, itu ibumu! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu!"

Sep menenangkan keduanya. "Profesor Ravenclaw memang sedang sakit keras, Miss. Beliau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Aku takut—ini akan menjadi saat terakhirnya. Dan jika kau merasa kami menangkapmu atau semacamnya, begini saja. Kami akan kembali sekarang juga, sedangkan Anda terserah. Anda bebas menentukan waktu dan jalur untuk Anda pulang, dan kami tidak akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu. Yang penting, ibu Anda dan Anda bertemu. Itu saja."

Hening.

Suara yang teduh dan tenang memang punya efek besar jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang sedang dalam amarah.

Aku memandang Sep dengan kagum.

Helena Ravenclaw sudah akan luntur amarahnya ketika tinggi hatinya keluar lagi. "Tetap saja. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku akan menyelidiki khasiat Diadem, dan akan pulang jika pengetahuanku sudah melebihi ibuku. Titik!"

"Tapi, Miss Ravenclaw, ibu Anda sendiri juga mengatakan padaku, bahwa kepandaian bukan didapat dari Diadem. Beliau mengatakan bahwa kepandaian didapat kebanyakan dari usaha kita—"sia-sia aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Ia tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Membuat Mr Noir mendidih.

"Sep, sudah kubilang, tak ada gunanya berbusa-busa bicara! Kita bawa pulang saja sekarang—"

Kilasan kuning melayang dari Helena ke arah Mr Noir, untung saja ia sempat menghindar. Melesat ke arah sebuah pohon di belakang Mr Noir, pohonnya tumbang mengerikan, dengan ujung gosong kehitaman, asap mengepul dan bau terbakar. Hmph!

Berbeda sepersekian detik, Sep mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga, mencoba melerai mereka berdua, tapi Mr Noir sudah menujukan tongkatnya pada Helena, mencoba mengurungnya, walau bisa dihindarkan. Aku juga terlambat mengeluarkan tongkat, hanya bisa melongo.

"Jangan memakai kekerasan!" Sep berteriak, menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan sekejap tongkat keduanya melayang ke arah Sep. Sep menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut—" Helena berkeras.

Mr Noir malah mengeluarkan belati. "Akan kulakukan dengan segala cara, membawamu kembali, dan sebisanya membawa Diadem itu kembali pada yang berhak—"

Helena terkekeh sinis. "Betul kan? Ternyata anak Slytherin juga menginginkan kecerdasan seketika, kan? Cari saja sendiri di hutan ini, kalau kau bisa, kalau kau sempat!" ia terkekeh lagi.

Seperti menumpahkan bahan bakar pada kayu kering, Mr Noir menggelegak amarahnya. Sekilas ia sudah bergerak cepat, menangkap Helena, menyentuhkan ujung tajam belatinya di leher Helena, suaranya rendah penuh angkara. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengembalikannya pada ibumu?"

Ditekan sehingga sesak, susah payah Helena menjawab, "Kalaupun aku mau mengembalikannya pada ibu, tentu saja bukan melalui anak Slytherin sepertimu—"

Dengan gerakan kilat pisau belati itu menemukan sasarannya, menyayat tipis tapi tepat pada anggota badan yang vital: pembuluh darah di leher. Darah menyembur seketika, mewarnai pakaian Helena, pakaian Mr Noir, tanah sekitar, bahkan terpercik pada Sep dan sedikit padaku—

Sudah berkelana sekian jauh dengan Harry dan Ron, sudah mengalami hal-hal yang aneh, yang mengerikan, yang mendebarkan, tapi belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini—p-pem-pembunuhan, tepat di hadapan—membuatku _shock_.

Merosot, limbung, Sep menangkapku. Tapi ia juga bergerak ke arah Mr Noir—

"Terimakasih, Sep, tapi tak apa-apa, mereka saja—" sahutku memberi isyarat agar Sep mengurusi Helena. Kilat ia bergerak ke arah Helena, meraba lehernya.

Sudah tak ada denyutan.

Darahnya masih menyembur keluar sebentar, tapi kemudian semakin melambat, dan berhenti. Mata Helena masih membuka. Dengan halus Sep menutup kedua matanya.

Mr Noir roboh juga. Posisinya sekaraang menjadi berlutut, masih memeluk Helena. Belati masih di tangan yang satu. Matanya menerawang jauh, mulutnya menganga, masih terpaku. Seperti tak sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Francois! Francois!" Sep memanggil-manggil sahabatnya, tapi masih saja di luar kesadaran nampaknya.

Plak! Plak!

Tamparan yang cukup keras nampaknya bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Mr Noir. Tiba-tiba saja ia histeris, "HELENA! HELENA! Apa yang aku lakukan, apa yang terjadi!"

Ia menggerung-gerung, meraung-raung, memeluk Helena, tak mau melepasnya. Sep kelihatan terpukul juga atas kematian Helena, tapi ia berusaha lebih tegar dari Mr Noir. Membujuknya agar melepasnya, dan tak berhasil.

"Mr Noir, _please_," pintaku, mencoba juga, tapi sia-sia.

"APA YANG KULAKUKAN? APA YANG KULAKUKAN? Dan aku malah merusak segalanya, memperkeruh segalanya! APA YANG HARUS KUKATAKAN PADA ROWENA?"

Situasi memang semakin ruwet. Bagaimana kita bisa menceritakan peristiwa ini tanpa berbohong—tapi juga tanpa menambah penyakit—pada Profesor Ravenclaw? Mataku menangkap mata Sep, dan aku tahu ia juga sedang bingung, tapi terus mencoba berpikir.

"Francois," sahutnya halus, "Lepaskanlah. Kita bawa kembali ke Hog—"

"TIDAAK! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMPERTANGGUNGJAWABKANNYA PADA ROWENA!" suaranya menyayat. Wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk, bengkak merah, karingat darah dan airmata bercamput tak jelas. "MENGAPA AKU MENURUTKAN AMARAHKUUU," dan ia tergugu di tubuh Helena.

Sep mundur selangkah. Menatapku. Tak terasa, tangannya menggenggam tanganku, erat.

"Francois," ia mencoba membujuk lagi, "kita kem—"

Tapi terlepas dari pengamatan kami, tak menyangka akan ia lakukan, belati yang ia pakai menyayat leher Rowena, dihunjamkan tepat di jantungnya sendiri, dalam-dalam, sepenuh hati—

"FRANCOIS!"

"Mr Noir!"

Darah kembali mengucur. Membasahi tubuh Mr Noir, membasahi jasad Helena, membasahi tanah, memercik pada Sep yang otomatis maju berusaha memegang tangan Mr Noir yang memegang belati—sudah terlambat—

Sep terduduk berlutut lemas. Aku terpaku. Sekali lagi aku melihat adegan yang sama, di hadapanku, dalam jarak dekat. Dan terbayang olehku, Francois tujuh tahun sekelas, mungkin bahkan sekamar, dengan Sep. Helena, entah berapa tahun bersekolah bersama Sep dan Francois walau berbeda asrama. Dan sekarang, keduanya melepas nyawa di hadapanmu?

Perlahan aku kembali mencoba menggenggam tangan Sep. Mendadak terasa dingin. Kugenggam erat. Refleks kurasa, ia juga balik menggenggam erat. Mencari kehangatan. Bermenit-menit yang terasa berabad-abad.

"Kita bawa mereka pulang. Walau bagaimana," sahutnya hampa.

Aku mengangguk. Kami membaringkan keduanya, menutup mata Mr Noir, melipat tangan keduanya. Sep masuk ke pondok, dan mencari sesuatu seperti kain, dan menemukan seprei. Begitu akan ditutupkan pada keduanya, aku memperhatikan Mr Noir.

Benar-benar Bloody Baron.

Jadi, dia hantu Slytherin itu?

Lalu hantu Ravenclaw, Nona Kelabu? Apakah benar Helena Ravenclaw?

Aku menarik napas. Jadi sampai abad 20 pun keduanya masih berkeliaran di Hogwarts? Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus bersimpati atau bersedih atas keduanya.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Aku ikut merapikan kedua jenazah. Sep merapal mantra dan kedua jenazah itu melayang.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa Apparate dengan kedua jenazah ini. Terlalu berisiko—" sahutnya.

"Tidakkah kita bisa mengecilkannya saja, agar lebih praktis?" tanyaku heran.

"Di Inggris pasti bisa. Nanti kita coba. Tapi di dataran Eropa, aku merasa sihir kita masih harus disempurnakan lagi."

Aku mengangguk. Walau aku lahir di abad 20, tapi aku juga belum pernah merasakan menyihir di dataran Eropa—pernah sih waktu sedang liburan ke Prancis, tapi itu kan hal-hal kecil seperti _Accio_, _Alohomora_, dan bukannya mengecilkan jenazah. Mengecilkannya mungkin bisa, tapi mengembalikannya ke ukuran normal?

"Belum lagi, kita tadi barusan _Apparate_ dari pantai Prancis. Aku menduga, kalau kita ber-_Side Along DisApparate_, bisa-bisa kita sampai dengan anggota badan yang kurang—"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Di hutan, kita bisa berjalan seperti ini, di luar hutan bagaimana? Belum lagi sebentar lagi siang. Disamarkan saja?"

Sep mengangguk. "Nanti saja kalau keluar hutan."

Jadi kami berjalan secepat kami bisa. Sudah hampir menyingsing fajar ketika kami tiba di sebuah desa. Sep menyamarkan kedua jenazah, lalu menyarankan agar mencari tempat istirahat.

Ada sebuah gubuk tak terurus di ujung desa. Sep meletakkan kedua jenazah hati-hati, lalu ia pergi mencari air dan makanan. Lebih berpengalaman karena petualangan bersama Ron dan Harry kemarin, aku melihat sekeliling gubuk dan menemukan jamur enak. Bersama dengan sekumpulan buah-buahan yang dikumpulkan Sep, kami makan cukup kenyang.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja dulu. Gantian, nanti aku. Kukira, sebaiknya kita jalan malam saja, untuk jaga-jaga."

Tak membantah, aku membersihkan sebuah sudut untuk tidur. Tak lama juga sudah lelap. Tanpa mimpi.

Rasanya baru saja aku lelap, ketika aku dibangunkan.

"Sudah siap jalan lagi?"

"Lho, memang sudah malam? Dan, kapan giliranmu tidur kalau kita jalan lagi?"

Sep tersenyum. "Tadi. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, tapi mau membangunkanmu tak tega. Sepertinya sedang enak tidurnya. Jadi aku tidur saja, berdoa semoga tak ada apa-apa—"

Aih. Wajahnya lucu kalau sedang serba salah begitu. Hihi. Ups, sori, oke, kita serius lagi. Ya sudah, kami bersiap-siap dan berjalan lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami membicarakan banyak hal. Aku melihat, ini upaya Sep meredam kesedihannya. Sahabatnya selama 7 tahun di Hogwarts, lalu beberapa tahun setelah lulus, meninggal begitu saja.

Jadi kami bercakap—Sep bercerita dan aku mendengar. Terkadang ia memegang tanganku.

Kami tiba di pinggir pantai. Mencari perahu yang disembunyikan, dan menyeberang. Kali ini Sep lebih banyak diam dan mengemudikan perahu, menghindar karang dan arus memutar. Sisa-sisa penyeberangan tentara Normandia masih saja ada, tapi lebih mudah dihindari.

Dari sini perjalanan lebih mudah. Kami bisa _DisApparate_ dan muncul tepat di sisi halaman Hogwarts. Langsung menuju kantor Profesor Ravenclaw.

Ternyata di sana Profesor Slytherin—baru kali ini aku bisa melihatnya langsung—sudah menunggu juga.

Keduanya nampaknya sudah menduga. Raut wajah mereka sudah bersiap menerima kabar terburuk. Terdiam, tak mengatakan apa-apa, butir airmata menggelinding menuruni kedua pipi Profesor Ravenclaw. Sepertinya, dalam beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya dan beliau sudah bertambah usia beberapa puluh tahun.

Kesedihan, kecemasan, kekecewaan, bercampuraduk.

Setelah beberapa saat, Profesor Ravenclaw menoleh padaku, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pencarian Diadem-mu?"

Dalam kesedihan kehilangan anaknya, beliau masih ingat pada kepentinganku. Belum lagi, bukankah Diadem itu kepunyaan beliau?

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Secara tak langsung, anak Anda hanya menyatakan bahwa Diadem itu ada di hutan Tirana. Ia tak menyatakan di mana tepatnya—"

"Sayang sekali—" sahutnya pelan.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memegang tangannya, "Tak apa. Kami akan terus mencari." Pandangan matanya tulus saat bertanya tadi. Tak tahan rasanya untuk tak memeluknya, tapi, "Saya turut berduka cita, Profesor—"

Ia mengangguk, lalu gerak badannya menuturkan sesuatu—aku lalu memeluknya. Erat.

Bagai kau sudah pernah mengenalnya seumur hidupmu. Seolah beliau itu anggota keluargamu, nenek atau bibi, dan beliau kehilangan seseorang, dan kini kau memeluknya...

"Ehm," Profesor Slytherin berdeham memecah keheningan. "Aku kembali dulu ke asramaku. Akan mengurus dulu Francois. Setelah ini," kata-kata itu ditujukan pada diriku, "Miss Granger, aku tunggu di kantorku."

Keheranan, aku mengangguk.

Profesor Slytherin dan Sep keluar mengiringkan jasad Francois.

Setelah mengurusi Profesor Ravenclaw, memanggilkan peri rumah yang berwenang untuk mengurusi jenazah Helena, kedatangan Profesor Gryffindor, Professor Hufflepuff, memaksa Profesor Ravenclaw makan, dan menemaninya hingga akhirnya beliau tertidur, aku keluar.

Mudah-mudahan letak asrama Slytherin sama dengan di tahun 1998. Tapi sebelum jauh aku berjalan, Sep menjemputku.

"Kalau-kalau kau tak tahu letak asrama kami," sahutnya serius.

"Kalau masih sama dengan di tahun 1998, aku pernah tahu kok," sahutku.

Ia tersenyum singkat. Kami berjalan berbarengan. Dua-tiga langkah, dan tangannya memegang tanganku erat. Aku memandangnya, tapi ia terus memandang ke depan sambil terus saja berjalan.

Jadi kami terus berjalan. Tapi sebelum membelok ke tempat yang kukenal sebagai ruang bawah tanah, ia berhenti.

Wajahnya aneh.

Aku memandangnya heran.

"Hermione—"

Terdiam. Tak dilanjutkan. Tapi wajahnya sungguh-sungguh. Dan semakin mendekat.

Gemetar tatkala bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Pelan tapi penuh keyakinan. Melumatnya, perlahan menelusuri seluruh semesta kalbu.

Hanya beberapa menit tapi seakan berabad-abad.

Bahkan saat ia melepaskan, wajahnya masih tak jauh dari wajahku.

"Hermione," bisiknya pelan, ragu mengucap, "kita baru beberapa hari ini bertemu. Tapi—tapi aku sudah yakin akan sesuatu—"

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku yakin, kaulah orangnya. Kita akan berdua selamanya, bersama selalu—"

Mengeluh.

"Tapi kita terpisah waktu, Hermione—"

Aku memeluknya erat. "Aku juga tak tahu, Sep. Aku punya kewajiban di jamanku, tapi—"

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menarikku di dadanya, dan mengelus rambutku. Aku menikmati irama detak jantungnya selama beberapa saat—tak mau lepas. Tapi kemudian dengan enggan ia menarikku lepas perlahan, "Profesor Slytherin ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang kita."

"Kita?" tanyaku heran. Tadi saat Profesor Slytherin menyuruhku menghadapnya, kukira urusan pusaka. Horcruxes. Atau Voldemort—

Sep mengangguk. "Ya. Tentang kita." Digenggamnya tanganku, dan kami berjalan lagi, membelok, dan di kejauhan kulihat sosok transparan dari seorang laki-laki, dipenuhi rantai-rantai dan bercak-bercak darah, sedang berusaha berbicara pada sosok transparan dari seorang perempuan berambut panjang. Bloody Baron dan Nona Kelabu?

Tapi Sep tetap meneruskan perjalanan, dan akupun mengikuti. Menuruni tangga bawah tanah, dan berhenti di depan pintu kantornya.

Sep mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Sep membuka pintu, membiarkanku masuk, dan menutup pintu dari dalam.

Profesor Slytherin—dan kenangan akan Profesor Snape dan ruangannya—membuatku merinding. Tak bisa kuelakkan.

Tapi bicaranya tidak menakutkan. Datar memang.

"Septimus sudah memberitahukan padamu tentang apa yang akan aku bicarakan?"

"_Yes, Sir_."

"Baik. Jadi aku langsung pada pokoknya saja," Profesor Slytherin memandang Sep. "Baru saja Profesor Angelique Trelawney mendatangiku dengan histeris. Dan bertambah histeris saat melihat Septimus."

Trelawney? Jadi guru Ramalan di abad ini juga dari trah Trelawney?

Profesor Slytherin meneruskan, "Singkatnya, ia memperoleh Vision. Kalian jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa bersama, karena kalian berlainan jaman. Pemaksaan salah satu untuk tinggal di jaman yang lain, akan berakibat buruk."

Aku masih terdiam. Aku tahu. Tapi harus bagaimana?

"Harus ada pengorbanan untuk itu," sahut Profesor Slytherin, memandang mantan muridnya. "Dan yang terberat, mungkin ada di pihakmu, Septimus."

"Dan apakah itu, Profesor?"

Profesor Slytherin menghela napas. "Kalian baru akan bertemu di akhir abad 21," beliau memandangku, memandang mantan muridnya, memandangku lagi, terus bergantian. "Septimus, kau akan lahir lagi di tiap abad. Mencari-cari sosok Hermione, tapi tak menemukan. Bertemu sosok wanita lain, tetapi selalu tak bersatu, apakah meninggal, atau wanita itu tak suka padamu, atau sebab lain. Pada abad ke 20, kalian akan berjumpa, tapi tak bisa bersatu dulu. Kalian akan meninggal sekali lagi."

"Dan pertemuan di abad 21?" Septimus menunggu jawabannya dengan harap-harap cemas.

Profesor Slytherin mengangguk.

Tangan kami yang tadi lepas masing-masing, kini bertaut kembali. Sep menggenggam erat. "Tidak apa. Tidak apa tambahan menunggu. Aku tahu kini, kalau ada yang patut ditunggu. Aku akan menunggu—"

Profesor Slytherin tersenyum tipis. "Mudah-mudahan kalian kuat," katanya, lalu ia memandangku, "Kukira sudah waktunya kau pulang—"

Aku memandang Septimus. Mata hitamnya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Profesor Ravenclaw—"

"Ada takdir untuk setiap orang, Hermione. Kalau kelak ia terbangun, akan kuberitahukan padanya kau sudah kembali ke jamanmu."

Aku mengangguk. "Maukah Anda menyampaikan salam hormat saya pada beliau, Sir?"

Profesor Slytherin mengangguk. Ia mengangguk pada Sep, dan berjalan ke ruang lain dalam kantornya.

Beliau memberi waktu untuk kami berdua.

Sep berjalan mendekat, meraih tanganku, dan meletakkan di dadanya. "Tunggulah aku. _Prit_, Hermione!"

Aku mengangguk. "Selalu, Sep."

Ia menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Bacalah mantranya dalam pelukanku."

Aku menutup mata, menikmati detak-detak jantungnya yang terakhir. Berat hati untuk memulai membaca mantra, tapi harus kulakukan.

Pergantian suasana kurasakan lagi. Kali ini menjadi panas, menjadi riuh. Aku membuka mata, dan kulihat Profesor McGonagall di hadapanku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

Aku menggeleng. "Kita harus menanyakan pada Nona Kelabu, hantu Ravenclaw itu. Dia yang menyimpannya. Dia, ternyata adalah Helena Ravenclaw."

-o0o-

Dan segalanya berjalan seperti yang sudah kalian tahu. Pantas aku selalu merasa menyimpan rahasia aneh tentang Profesor Snape, rasa aneh tentangnya.

"_Një kohë më shumë. Prit."_

Itu bahasa Albania. Dan ini adalah reinkarnasinya di abad 20.

Di abad 21, kami akan bertemu lagi.

Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sep!

**FIN**

1. '_Një kohë më shumë. Prit__' _artinya '_Sekali lagi. Tunggu'_

2. Sev jadi Sep deket kan ya? Tapi berasa jadi orang Sunda, wkwk! #ditabok


End file.
